Collectors typically display their rare and/or more valuable coin sets in containers or individual cardboard or plastic holders which are designed to provide storage, facilitate indexing, and permit viewing. A labeling system utilizing printed characters placed in proximity to a pre-sized opening which holds a particular coin is often employed to designate the year or geographic location of the facility in which each coin was minted. However, these display and indexing systems are generally all-purpose, and do not illustrate or depict any characteristics which are unique to a particular coin within a given set or collection. One particular arrangement in the prior art provides a system for displaying a set of coins in relation to a depiction of geographic regions with which they are associated, but lacks an indexing mechanism for easily and attractively determining the chronology of issuance of each particular coin.